In Any Other World
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: En algún otro mundo, seguramente somos personas totalmente diferentes. Pero a pesar de eso, nuestra esencia aún se mantiene. •Kiriann• Semi AU.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 ** _Pueden vaciarte, pueden quebrarte,_**

 ** _toma mi mano para aferrarte._**

 ** _Pueden rodearte, pueden matarte_**

 ** _y dejarte a un lado del mar._**

 ** _Resiste, resiste._**

Con diecisiete años de edad, Akaya Kirihara era el miembro más joven de la Guardia Civil residente de la Urbe de Kanagawa. Se lo consideraba un prodigio por ser un experto en solo un tema, el cual era el más necesario y el único importante para todo guardia activo o que aspirara a ocupar un puesto en una división que no fuera Inteligencia:

Atrapar rebeldes, también vulgarmente conocidos como **salvajes.**

Akaya solía tener un gusto agrio en la boca cada que pronunciaba esa palabra, que aunque salía como una más de sus labios, en su pecho nacía un inminente rencor al decirla. Porque la mayoría de ellos eran mierda, basura causante de que el mundo se hubiera dividido, los que iniciaron, un atentado diez años atrás, que acabó con la tercera parte de la población del mundo y de que, el resto, tuviera que ser resguardada en Urbes, que no eran otra cosa que megaciudades rodeadas de muros.

Explicarlo de esa manera sonaba lujoso, y quizás lo era. Su estilo de vida era claramente superior, donde todo tipo de consumo podía efectuarse sin dificultades, totalmente opuesto a la pobreza y suciedad en la que sobrevivían los habitantes de los bosques, pero lo cierto es que todo era merecido.

No era para menos ese sentimiento de odio hacia los salvajes, pues era apenas una definición de las muchas cosas que eran aquellos a los que nadie quería considerar personas pero que, por orden de sus superiores, estaban obligados a tratar como tal.

Y él muchas veces no quería hacer más que cambiar el modo, de la pistola automática digital, de **desmayar** a **matar.**

Le bastó un día, de patrulla rutinaria, dentro del Instituto Nueva, escuela e internado de nivel superior de la corporación del mismo nombre, donde había sido espectador de las historias de los alumnos, de nuevo ingreso. Muchos de ellos habían perdido al menos a un integrante, de sus familias, a manos de los del otro lado cuando eran niños.

¿Cómo unos maniáticos, psicópatas y asesinos a sangre fría podían considerarse humanos?

Se cuestionaba constantemente, mientras también se hacía la pregunta de si algún día encontraría al responsable de su propia desgracia.

—Akaya, déjalo ya, nos volvemos —Kite Eishirou sentenció, acabando de cargar, en la parte trasera de la camioneta, el cuerpo desmayado de una niña que estaría alrededor de los seis o siete años.

El Guardia, cazador número 1, no mostró lástima por la edad de su víctima. En realidad, internamente estaba aliviado. Los menores tenían más oportunidad de ser reeducados, una vez fueran trasladados a centros especiales. Podría decirse que estaban haciéndole un favor, brindándole una mejor vida.

—Akaya —reiteró el adulto, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El menor se negaba a subir a la camioneta—. ¿En serio planeas quedarte?

El clima no era un buen aliado ese día y, por su parte, Kite podía volverse solo si lo quería.

La cuota obligatoria era de cuatro capturas como mínimo, pero Kirihara hace tiempo que había pasado el récord de siete, como máximo, llegando a once capturas diarias.

A su joven edad, era un guardia múltiples veces condecorado y, desde el día de ayer, el segundo al mando en todas las misiones que realizara la Guardia Civil.

Como estaba de espaldas mirando al horizonte, la cola de la camuflada chaqueta impermeable ondeaba ante el viento que acompañaba esa lluvia. Y eso que apenas era medio día.

—Está bien, contacta con los de la segunda unidad en cuanto termines lo que quieres hacer —explicó el mayor, seriamente, bufando y encendiendo el motor para ponerse en marcha—. Nosotros nos vamos.

Kirihara sonrió satisfecha en cuanto oyó los chasquidos del agua salpicando, por el camino escabroso, en clara indicación de que se alejaban sin él. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al recordar su objetivo.

Con un arma en las manos y sus ojos inspeccionando los alrededores, sus botas comenzaron a hundirse, entre el alto césped y la tierra mojada, a medida que avanzaba en su caminar.

—Te encontraré, lo juro —dijo entredientes.

Se había extendido el rumor, ante las palabras de uno de los fugitivos, que él era el más temido entre los habitantes del exterior. Decían que era despiadado y que se divertía a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, cosa que a Kirihara le daba risa y le hacía sentir impotente. Por más diversión que pudiera mostrar al hacer su trabajo, incluso si usaba la fuerza bruta cuando no era del todo necesario, ¡él lo hacía por una buena razón! Esa era la gran diferencia a la brutalidad de los rebeldes y la de los guardias.

De los **cazadores.**

Y, a pesar de que le complacía saber que era respetado de esa extraña forma, eso se había vuelto una espada de dos filos. Desde hace un tiempo los rebeldes estaban volviéndose mejores en cuanto al sigilo se trataba, se rumoreaba también que habían adquirido tecnología y eran los responsables del hackeo que sufrió una emisora de televisión que transmitía un mensaje de la Jefa de Ministros de Japón, mientras que los guardias parecían volverse cada vez más incompetentes.

Además, era la primera vez que rastrillaba una extensa zona él solo. Podrían tenderle una emboscada y secuestrarlo, como le sucedió a otro guardia de la sede.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, guiándose solo por la dirección del viento, llegó hacia un conjunto de árboles que estaban a unos pocos tres metros de rodear, lo que parecía ser, la puerta principal de una casa de ladrillos destruida. Seguramente, hace años, los árboles eran solo decorativos, mas ahora, medían unos once metros más que la casa y varias ramas se colaban por una de las ventanas del ático. A pesar de estar en ruinas, poseía techo. Así que, supuso que podría haber alguien allí.

Se escondió detrás del árbol más ancho y roído, sacando ligeramente la cabeza a la espera de que saliera alguien. Fue cuestión de segundos, al menos así lo sintió.

De destartalado lugar, salieron tres personas. Solo logró identificar a uno de ellos, por la descripción e imagen que recordó de la base de datos. Quizás porque no se había encargado de memorizarlos, como hacía Kite.

—¿Tachibana? —frunció el ceño.

Había oído ese nombre y visto ese rostro antes, estaba en la base de datos como uno de los principales targets por sus crímenes. Pero no era precisamente por eso que le sonaba.

Recordó de dónde, junto con un nombre más: Senri Chitose.

Chitose, un estudiante del Instituto NE, salvado por guardias de la corporación Nueva Era siendo todavía un preadolescente, y otra de las tantas personas arruinada por los salvajes. Alguien más que servía para comprobar la regla, la falta de escrúpulos que poseían los de afuera.

Se decía que estuvo a punto de ser masacrado junto a su familia, tan cerca de ser asesinado que una de las pruebas irrefutables de ello era la falta de visión de su ojo derecho.

Se mofó para sus adentros, al pensar en la idea de contarle a Chitose, en su próxima visita al Instituto NE, que había liquidado a la causa de sus males. Sin embargo, al pensarlo mejor, creyó que podía hacer más que solamente cazar a un mísero salvaje. Si era precavido y silencioso, si lo seguía, podía acabar por dar con la guarida de esos dementes.

En esos días, no se hablaba de otra cosa. Su jefe se desvivía por encontrar a los targets principales y, hacía poco, Kite había expuesto la teoría de que podían encontrarse todos en el mismo refugio. El jefe, supervisor y mandamás, había dicho que era obvio y les había encargado que, desde ese momento, se concentraran en hallar la guarida.

Con esa idea en mente, Akaya comenzó a seguirle el rastro. Lastimeramente, para él al menos, Tachibana se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás suyo porque, de un momento a otro, desapareció entre uno de los sectores norte del bosque.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —se lamentó, con enojo, el no haberlo simplemente capturado cuando podía. Mas decidió continuar para, cuando menos, no romper su racha. En ese caso, necesitaba un salvaje más.

Caminó durante aproximadamente quince minutos, para ese momento la lluvia ya se había ido. Ventajas de las lluvias de verano. Pero aún así fue como si a los rebeldes se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

¿Por qué justo ahora? Hace aproximadamente cinco días, otro guardia dijo en su informe que se cruzó con Yanagi en el sector norte. A pesar de eso, nadie lo había vuelto a ver a partir de ese día, pero Kirihara sabía que Renji debería salir en algún momento.

Deberían volver a verse. Él tenía que volver a ver a Yanagi.

No... Tenía que matar a Yanagi, de la misma manera que él había matado a su hermana.

—Maldita sea —se llevó la mano a la cabeza, para masajearse las sienes.

Siempre le pasaba, por alguna razón que él desconocía. Los doctores le decían que era gracias al estrés, pues le ocurría siempre que pensaba en ése. Aún así, sentía que no le decían todo tal cual era. No quería preocuparse, pero estaba seguro de que si era algo grave nunca acabaría por saberlo. Quizás estuviera condenado a la muerte, claro que eso no era una noticia que un medico quisiera dar. Kite últimamente lo trataba más cordial, y para alguien como éste ser cordial era raro, lo que significaba que podía ser posible teniendo presente los varios episodios de convulsiones y otras rarezas que se presentaron en su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, esta era una razón más para querer encontrarlo cuanto antes y cumplir su venganza.

 _ **Tú te quedarás en**_

 _ **Kirihara-kun**_

 _ **Akaya**_

 _ **¿Eres demasiado optimista, no?**_

 _ **Este campamento**_

Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos, la extraña voz se detuvo tras un minuto. Sin más que hacer, y sabiendo que no estaba en toda su condición, decidió marcharse. De nada servía que cayera desmayado entre los charcos y la tierra, sin nadie capaz de ayudarlo.

Volvió sobre sus pisadas, encontrando una camioneta que le habían dejado los de la segunda unidad. Quitándose gotas de agua del rostro, al abrir la puerta en el lado del conductor, logró ver entre los arbustos, opuestos a su camino, algo que captó su atención.

Una salvaje.

No era nada parecida a otras mujeres que había visto con anterioridad. Usualmente hallaba gente mayor, claramente adultos, o niños, en su mayoría hombres. Esa chica era joven, probablemente de su edad.

Vestía un conjunto deshecho, unos viejos shorts de jeans que estaban anudados a su cintura por una cuerda de lana, color verde, a modo de cinturón, y una camiseta naranja que ni alcanzaba a cubrirle el ombligo, pero no por ser diseñada así, sino que se veía que la prenda había visto días mejores.

Traía el cabello castaño, corto, lo que le resultaba extraño, incluso para los salvajes. Las mujeres, sin importar de dónde eran, siempre solían mantener su cabello largo, pues de ese modo era más fácil tener diferentes opciones en cuento a peinados, quizás como una muestra de poder femenino o quién sabe. Su rostro era redondeado y sus ojos eran color hazel, grandes... Y lo miraban fijamente.

En ese instante comprendió que debía actuar, por lo que cerró la puerta de la camioneta y avanzó a ella. La chica estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera retrocedió, ni buscó ocultarse o correr.

A Akaya le impresionó esa actitud temeraria. ¿Acaso ella no tenía instintos?

—¿Kirihara-kun? —preguntó ella, su voz sonó como murmullo que el mencionado fue capaz de oír.

El joven guardia lentamente sacó el arma de su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Akaya-kun? Akaya-kun, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Ann-chan, Ann.

Que ella le hablara como si lo conociera, cuando obviamente no era así, que le diera su nombre como si confiara en él.

En otro momento habría sonreído socarronamente, pero ahora... Tener que apuntarle hacia ella no le provocaba alegría.

Como era de esperarse, la chica se alteró. Mas Kirihara no le dio tiempo de gritar, pues disparó rápidamente. El guardia, compañero suyo que distraídamente venía a respaldarle, inmediatamente cayó al suelo victima del arma programada para desmayar.

Contempló la escena, lo que él mismo provocó, inquietado.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

—Vete —le gritó a la chica, sacándola de su sorpresa pero sorprendiéndose más a sí mismo.

Su cabeza comenzaba a retumbar con un dolor insoportable, tan insoportable que se le escapó un grito agónico, mientras su cuerpo caía de rodillas sobre el barro, haciéndole clavarse las uñas en la misma.

—¿Q—Qué tienes? ¿Qué te sucede...? —Ann se negó a irse, colocándose a su lado. Puso su mano en la espalda de Akaya, intentando contenerlo.

Kirihara lucía apunto de convulsionar y eso preocupó a la chica, cuyos ojos comenzaron a humedecerse—. Akaya...

Fue como una luz dándole directo en los ojos.

 _ **¡Yanagi-sempai!**_ Sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo.

Acababa de recordar todo.

En ese mismo segundo, los temblores en el cuerpo de Kirihara se detuvieron.

Urbe. Guardias. Salvajes. Nueva Era. El muro, todo eso había dejado de tener sentido.

La chica delante de sus ojos era... Ella no era más que una víctima de toda esa locura, igual que él.

Tachibana era el capitán de Fudomine, no el cómplice de un crimen. Yanagi era su sempai, no un asesino.

 _ **Y yo he estado buscándolo para matarlo. Le disparé en el brazo, con un arma normal, en una ocasión.**_ Lo había hecho... Todas esas veces anteriores, cazando personas, había contribuido a agrandar esa utopía.

Los recuerdos, que acababan de abrirse paso en su mente, comenzaron a hacerlo sentir culpable.

 _ **¿A mí... a mi me gusta el tenis?**_

Tenía recuerdos diferentes, historias de dos vidas diferentes en su cabeza, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo era posible? Una de esas vidas tenía que ser mentira, falsa. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Cuál era el él real, el verdadero?

—Ann... ¿Quién, quién soy?

Ann sonrió dulcemente, entre lágrimas. Lágrimas suyas y también de Akaya, quien estaba ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Quién soy? ¿Qué mierda es este mundo? ¿Dónde estamos, Ann? —cuestionó ahogadamente, preso del dolor. Si su hermana no había sido asesinada, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba su familia? ¿Y sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo? Jackal era parte de la Guardia Civil también, ¿pero los demás?

¿Niou, Marui, Yukimura, Sanada?—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Ella sonrió dulcemente, entre todo el pesar que la consumía.

—Estás.., en casa, Akaya —rió suavemente, de alegría, alivio pero, por sobretodo, de esperanza—. Ahora estás en casa.

 **...**

 _ **Con bombas,** **con trampas con miedo,** **con armas**_

 _ **pueden robarte la memoria hasta inventar**_

 _ **que hay otra historia escrita para no pensar.**_

 _ **Resiste.**_

* * *

 ***Casi Ángeles IV.** Este fic es una adaptación libre de una temporada de esa serie.

 **Si quieren entender algo del fic en lugar de ir a leer el resumen de la serie anterior, les recomiendo:**

 ***Resiste** de **Casi Ángeles** , fragmentos de letra que usé aquí, y **Any Other World** de **Mika.**

* * *

 **Tengo un longfic de esta historia, por si a alguien le interesa. En todo caso, tardaré en publicarla, así que esta es la versión corta a modo de One-Shot.**

 **Buenas noticias. ¡No me morí! Así que si hay algún fan Kiriann, por ahí, gracias por pasarse. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Editado: Si les interesa saber más de este AU, les dejo un par de videos.**

www.

youtube.

com/

watch?v

=5zRKz5GnGuk

 **Trailer oficial, creo:**

www.

youtube.

com/

watch?v

=D-HxUjtdC50

 **Trailer en inglés (?):**

www.

youtube.

com/

watch?v

=1Lf45V26Xn

 **Oh y decidí hacer una parte más a esto, porque sí (:3)**


End file.
